1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diversity receiver, and more particularly to a diversity receiver used in a radio communication system for transmitting orthogonal frequency division multiplexed (hereinafter referred to as OFDM) modulated signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, diversity receivers used in a radio communication system for transmitting OFDM modulated signals perform diversity processing in time domains. For this reason, when deteriorated transmission quality due to fading generated in a transmission path is to be improved, multiple multicarrier signals are collectively handled.
In the aforementioned diversity receiver, since multiple multicarrier signals are collectively handled when deteriorated transmission due to fading is to be improved, optimal processing can not be performed for each subcarrier if frequency selective fading resulting from multipaths is generated in a propagation path, thereby having a disadvantage that it is difficult to improve deteriorated transmission due to frequency selective fading resulting from multipaths.